


seeing him for the first time again

by taetastic



Category: VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetastic/pseuds/taetastic
Summary: Taekwoon wakes up from surgery, completely doped up on meds, and all he knows is that there's a ridiculously gorgeous man at his bedside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqebEymqFS8)

Taekwoon feels like he's floating.

He can hear faint movement around him, soft voices and footsteps, but it's like he has cotton stuck in his ears. He manages to open eyes and blink up at the ceiling, trying to adjust to the light. He feels so light and content, like he's lying on a cloud that's slowly floating away. Except he isn't actually moving. He's on a bed. Lying down. He thinks.

"Taekwoonie," a voice calls softly. "Time to wake up." Wow that voice is nice. Clear and unique, not too high and not too low, so perfectly pleasant. He blinks again and looks to his left and whoa- the face attached to that voice is just as nice. Pretty lips and golden skin and expressive eyes. "Wow," he hears himself say out loud, but it just sounds like a muffled groan. He's still so sleepy, but he'd much rather force himself to stay awake so he can stare at that face for just a little longer. He's pretty sure he's never seen anyone so beautiful and he's a little sad that he doesn't know the pretty man's name.

"You with me, Woonie?" The man asks, a hint of a smile on his face. Taekwoon melts a little. God, what he would give to see this beautiful person laughing. He can only nod in reply, too dazed by his cloudy thoughts and the pretty face in front of him.

"How are you feeling?"

Taekwoon can feel the dopey smile spread across his own face, "I feel great now."

"That's good," the man says, expression softening as he places a hand on the side of Taekwoon's neck. His hand is so soft and warm and Taekwoon would really like it if he never stopped touching him.

"You're so beautiful," he hears himself say, and he can't even bring himself to feel embarrassed because it's the truth. 

The man chuckles and- fuck, Taekwoon feels like he's in heaven. "Well thanks, Taek. They really doped you up, huh?"

"What's your name?" He asks, because he really, really needs a name to put to this pretty face and pretty voice and pretty everything.

The man frowns, his gaze concerned as his eyes trail over Taekwoon's face. "You don't know who I am?"

"No, but I want to," he replies, hoping to erase the frown on the man's face so that stunning smile can replace it.

"I knew you'd be out of it, but I didn't think you'd forget who I was," the man mumbles, more to himself than Taekwoon. "You had your appendix removed, Taekwoon. Do you remember that?"

Not really, but it makes sense. That might explain how numb he feels. Taekwoon instinctively reaches a hand to touch his abdomen, but the other man grabs him by the wrist before he can. "Ah no, none of that."

"Can you please tell me your name?" Taekwoon asks again. He doesn't care much about his organs at the moment, they can take all of them out for all he cares. Although, he isn't sure he could make it to a date with this man if all his organs are removed. Okay, yeah, he'd like to keep the rest of his insides.

The man chuckles softly, and Taekwoon is just happy to see a smile back on his face. "I'm Hakyeon."

Wow. Beautiful. Perfect. What a pretty name for a pretty face.

Hakyeon laughs even harder, "Thank you," he sputters through his laughter, and Taekwoon realizes that he said that out loud. 

"I know this place with really good ramen. We should go. I could take you." Taekwoon would normally never be so bold, but he's feeling strangely confident. And how could he let this beautiful man walk away without asking him out? 

Hakyeon blinks, seeming confused, and then he laughs again. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah, definitely. Are you a model or something? You're so pretty, this is unreal." He can't stop rambling, the words just spill out, but he doesn't really care. He still feels so light, so pleasant. 

"Oh wow, this is great," Hakyeon mutters, muffling his laughter with his hand. Taekwoon wants to pull his hand away so he can his smile. Hakyeon definitely shouldn't cover that smile. "Actually, I have a fiancé," Hakyeon tells him, holding up his hand to show the silver band around his finger. 

Taekwoon feels a crushing disappointment. Damn. He should've known someone as gorgeous as Hakyeon would already be taken. "Oh, okay."

"But seeing as  _you're_  my fiancé, I think a date can be arranged." 

Taekwoon feels his jaw drop open, eyes going wide as he stares at Hakyeon in astonishment. This can't be real, he has to be dreaming and Hakyeon has to be some beautiful being conjured up by his imagination. "What!? You're  _my_  fiancé?"

Hakyeon smiles, lips stretching over pretty teeth and eyes bright with amusement. He strokes his fingers through Taekwoon's hair and Taekwoon leans into the touch, relishing in the feeling of Hakyeon's hands on him. "Yep, you proposed 6 months ago."

"And you said yes?"

Hakyeon laughs, "Yes."

"To me?"

"Of course!" 

"Woah."

Taekwoon closes his eyes and slides a hand down his face, movements sluggish. His limbs feel so heavy. He really can't believe this. "But you're so gorgeous!"

"You are too, Taek," Hakyeon tells him, mirth still dancing in his eyes, and Taekwoon feels like he might actually float away. This beautiful man just called him gorgeous.

He freezes, "Wait, have we kissed yet? Do we- you know - uh?"

Hakyeon snorts, bursting into laughter and burying his face in his hands. "Oh my god, this is priceless. I wish I was recording this."

Taekwoon's not sure what he's talking about, but he hopes he gets an answer, because, shit- someone like Hakyeon? With him? 

Hakyeon suddenly moves his hands to cradle Taekwoon's face, leans down, and kisses him square on the lips. Taekwoon is too stunned by the action, the softness of Hakyeon's lips, the scent of his lip balm, to do much of anything. "Yeah, babe, we do. All the time."

"Shit," Taekwoon breathes as Hakyeon leans back. "Wow, I hit the jackpot."

"You're so cute," Hakyeon mumbles fondly, biting his lip to hold back laughter. He really doesn't know what he did to deserve this man.

"How long have we been together?" 

Hakyeon takes his hand and laces their fingers and Taekwoon kind of wants to cry because their hands fit so perfectly together. "Five years in May," Hakyeon tells him, and he's back to being shocked.

"Holy shit," Taekwoon blurts out, completely dazed. All of this is making his head spin and he feels like he could fall right back into sleep any minute. "Am I good to you? Do you love me?" He asks suddenly, brow furrowing. He hopes he isn't a crappy fiancé. Hakyeon is already too good for him, too good for this world. How can he not remember proposing to this ethereal being?

"You're the best, babe, I promise," he glances to Hakyeon again, and his head spins, vision going a little blurry. He's so tired but he wants to keep staring at Hakyeon's soft smile and the glint of amusement in his eyes. "And I love you very much." 

Hakyeon leans forward to place a kiss on his temple, "Now go back to sleep, and I'll tell you all about this when you wake up again." 

Hakyeon's lips are warm and comforting and Taekwoon is already so sleepy, so he doesn't fight it and he lets his eyes fall closed with the sound of Hakyeon giggling lulling him to sleep. 


End file.
